Everytime
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: RyanKendall fun. My thoughts on what could have been going through Kendall's mind as she and Ryan were dancing.


Author's Note -- After watching AMC the week of Dec. 14-20, and seeing the scenes between Ryan and Kendall, and them talking about her dream, this scene just popped into my head. I thought the song seemed to fit perfectly with what might have been going through Kendall's head. This is my first attempt at an AMC story so I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_Notice me  
take my hand  
why are we  
Strangers when  
our love was strong  
why carry on without me?_

"Dancing on a cliff huh?" Ryan asked, standing up and holding his hand out to Kendall. "Dance with me now?"

Kendall looked up at Ryan, hesitating before taking his hand. Rising to her feet, she found herself in Ryan's arms once again. She closed her eyes, relishing everything around her. Being here with Ryan, and no thoughts of the trial, or Bianca and the baby, or even of Michael Cambias. It was just her and Ryan; so close together, but still, so far apart.  
  
_Every time I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see  
You in my dreams  
I see your face  
It's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby_

She wanted to pinch herself, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was with Ryan, and he still loved her. He wanted to help her, to make everything disappear.

Ryan led Kendall in the dance, holding her carefully, as though she was made of glass. She was so tense, so afraid to let herself relax against him. She still didn't trust him and he understood that. From the moment he came back to Pine Valley they had been at each other's throats. He stroked the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. Of course, he reminded himself, for them, fighting had always been the best foreplay.  
  
_I make-believe  
that you are here  
It's the only way  
that I see clear  
what have I done?  
You seem to move on easy_

Kendall felt his arms tighten around her and she relaxed slightly. As much as she could, seeing as how she was terrified to even breath, afraid to break the spell, Afraid to wake up and realize this was all a dream.

Her thoughts flashed back to the day, so long ago. Standing in the rain, watching Ryan's motorcycle drive off into the distance. She had run after him for as long as she could, but she knew she was never going to catch up.

He had left her; he was gone just like that. And then, at the lowest point in her life, he reappeared, just as suddenly. But he hadn't been her Ryan. No, he was cold, and uncaring, and threatening to expose her as Michael's killer. To everyone in Pine Valley, it was painfully clear, he had no feelings left for Kendall.

And then she had her meltdown on the rooftop of Fusion. Ryan had been there to protect her, to calm her down. Hell, he even saved her from going over the building.

_Every time I try to fly I fall  
without my wings  
I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see  
You in my dreams  
I see your face  
It's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby_

He had saved her. And she had looked into his eyes and she didn't see the anger and the disgust, but instead there was comfort, and concern. When he kissed her she knew, he didn't want to destroy her or help put her away for murder. He wanted to help her.

Maybe she had saved him too. The thought flickered in her mind, as they danced still, with no music, no sound except for the flames crackling in the fireplace. Ever since Gillian, he had been afraid to open up, to let love in again. And even though she had betrayed him so many times, she knew he still felt their love. Perhaps now, he felt it stronger than ever.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
my weakness caused you pain  
and this song is my sorry_

Kendall sighed, resting her head on Ryan's shoulder. What had she gotten everyone into? Erica, Bianca, even Ryan. They were all involved in this murder case and she wasn't making things any easier for anyone, claiming to be Mrs. Cambias, pregnant with Michael's baby. All she wanted was her family to be together, was that so much to ask? What price would she have to pay?

_At night I pray  
that soon your face will fade away_

She just wanted it to end. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to live here, in the place Ryan had bought for them, and not worry about prison sentences and lies and deceit.

Without realizing it, she had pressed herself as tight against Ryan as she could be. Why fight it, she asked herself. She had tried to get over Ryan. She had tried to move on without him, to forget that he existed.

She needed him, Ryan thought to himself as they danced. Hell, they needed each other. He knew this. He was ready to try again, to start new, whatever Kendall wanted, just as long as they moved forward together.

Trust. That's all this really came down to. Kendall knew that. But could she trust him? Was she ready to let him back completely into her life?

_Every time I try to fly I fall  
without my wings  
I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see  
You in my dreams  
I see your face  
It's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Kendall pulled back slightly, looking up at Ryan. He was staring at her intently. His brown eyes looking deep into hers, his hands moved up to brush the hair out of her face. He lowered his head slowly, stopping with his mouth just millimeters away from hers. He wasn't going to make the next move. It was all on Kendall.

Taking a deep breath Kendall knew. She did trust him. Always had, and always would. She lifted her head, pressing her lips against in his in a kiss sealing their fate.  
  
_After all..._

* * *

Okay, what do you guys think? I know I know, a Britney Spears song probably won't go over well with everyone, but I thought the song fit perfectly. If you disagree, I still want to know. I'm a sucker for reviews! 


End file.
